


and so much more

by arthursmorgan



Series: regain what we lost [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Endgame fix it, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Endgame, part of a two part series but can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Lying down, he looked around his room, since it was the only thing to do to occupy himself, and amongst all of the blindingly light tones of the hospital room, a flower stood out from it all. It was put into a small white vase, with a slim neck and decorated with small and intricate dark blue designs. Tony didn’t recognise the flower and couldn’t remember it having been there the day before, and he wondered why it was there, or rather who put it there.





	and so much more

**Author's Note:**

> so hey heres part two for my oneshot „regain what we lost“ since this part is so much different from the first one i thought i would seperate those two. i hope you enjoy it!

The next morning, Tony woke up to an empty room. White walls surrounding him, caging him in, and it made him anxious. The minimal furnishig bore a feeling of loneliness with it and a feeling of no escape. Although, fortunately, the steady beeping of the machine next to Tonys head was more toned down now and the throbbing in his head had subsided. 

He yawned silently, covering his mouth with his forearm as he stretched himself at the same time. The movement seemed to be a bad decision though, as it shot a sharp pain through his entire body, and he groaned and carefully laid back down. 

Lying down, he looked around his room, since it was the only thing to do to occupy himself, and amongst all of the blindingly light tones of the hospital room, a flower stood out from it all. It was put into a small white vase, with a slim neck and decorated with small and intricate dark blue designs. Tony didn’t recognise the flower and couldn’t remember it having been there the day before, and he wondered why it was there, or rather who put it there. Tony figured soon enough that the why should be rather obvious.

Soon after, Pepper came by for a visit. She was wearing a baggy white shirt that was tugged into a pair of loose, high-waisted black pants and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked gorgeous, as always, and Tony wondered how he ever managed to get her affection for himself. Although their relationship didn‘t last and they parted after the snap five years before, they were still as close as ever.

There was a question that was hanging at the brim of his lips through the entirety of their conversation, which was more of a banter mixed in with expressions of gratitude, and so after a few minutes, he asked her about the flower on his bedside table. She shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the bed next to his legs and then shook her head, a few loose strands of her hair following along with her movement. She then said that she didn’t know who had brought them, but that it was a very beautiful flower. Then she made a quip about him never allowing for flowers to be given to him when he was at a hospital, and how somebody was still able to sneak one in. 

The reasoning behind this little rule amongst his friends and family and co-workers was simple. Tony didn‘t understand how a bouquet was supposed to help somebody suffering in a lonely hospital bed surrounded by nothing but machines and the occasional nurse or visitor; he didn‘t want people spending unnecessary money on him.

He then proceeded to ask her for his phone and she quickly nodded and started fishing around in her bag and, after a few seconds, she handed him his phone; so he asked Friday what kind of flower it was and if she knew who had brought it.  
She informed him that it was a gardenia, she then said that the flower represents secret love, joy, and good luck but she did not know who had put it there.

Tony wondered if that was intentional.

Throughout his long stay at the hospital, a lot of people came to visit him again. Peter, Rhodey, Natasha and even Steve came by for a few minutes. But the most frequent visitor was always Pepper; his best friend and partner in crime. Tony was grateful every single day they‘ve all made it through Thanos’ attack and thankful for every day he still got to spend with his family. Though he noticed an absence in the laughter of his family, in the faces smiling back at him as he made a stupid joke and he never thought that he would ever miss Lokis presence.

After his release, he took the flower to his house that was located at a calm lakeside amongst a small forest. He lived alone in complete serenity, away from all the destruction and death he had seen the past years. Finally at rest.

Meanwhile, the gardenia was still thriving, which seemed odd to tony, since nobody had really taken care of it the entire time. 

And then Loki suddenly appeared in his living room. Tony gasped and his hand rushed to cover his beating heart as he calmed down his heavy breathing from the shock. When he fully looked at the intruder, Tony noticed that he was wearing an entirely black suit, and his hair looked the way it usually did; slick and thrown over his shoulders with the ends of each strand curling upwards. And, for the first time now, Tony noticed how Lokis face looked so different from when they‘ve first met in New York more than a decade ago. Loki somehow looked younger and... simply free; free of pressure, free of hatred and free of fear. Free of the controlling grasp Thanos had over him.

Tony and him then locked eyes, and there was this certain glint in the tricksters eyes again. His lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he held Tonys gaze.

„I see you have received my gift,“ he said, barely motioning towards the flower sitting on the living room table. 

„That was from you?“ Tony asked incredulously, his lips slightly agape and his eyebrows raised, making his forehead crinkle. 

 

„Yes,“ Loki answered flatly, and turned around to take a look around Tonys house. „you have a beautiful palace,“ he continued, his eyes still fleeting from one place to the other, from the empty plate on the living room table to the dusty old photgraph on a bookshelf next to the tv.

„Uh, thanks,“ Tony answered, not quite sure how to react to his home being called a palace. „So, not to seem ungrateful, because I am - grateful, that is - but why the flower?“

„Do you humans not give flowers to a person that was injured during battle?“ Loki tilted his head, his brows were furrowed. He looked so beautiful right then, and Tony wondered how he ever came to calling Loki beautiful in his head.

„We.. do.“ Tony replied, still bewildered. Not only by the gods question but also by his own thoughts invading his head.

„See?“ Loki teased, smiling at tony as he began wandering around the house, letting his fingers hover above anything and everything he saw. Almost as if he had never seen a candle before. Or a mug, it seemed, as he reached out to touch the mug but then he quickly withdrew his now blue hand with a hiss. „Yeah, I just made coffee. Want one?“ Tony then slowly explained, not tearing his eyes off of Lokis partly blue skin.

„No, thanks,“ Loki answered, staring daggers at the scaling mug as though it was its fault and not his own. He hadn‘t noticed his hands different shade yet, or he didn‘t care.

„Where is Thor nowadays?“

„If it does concern you, Stark-", Loki began explaining.

„Tony,“ Tony quickly corrected, and then wondered why he did it. He didn‘t have an answer besides that Loki, his former enemy Loki, calling him by his last name seemed somehow wrong. 

„Anthony,“ Loki said pointedly „he is trying to lose his... extra weight,“ he made a short pause before he continued „and he is seeing a person to confide in. I believe you Midgardians call it a.. therapist?“

„Ah, good for him.“ Tony replied, now grabbing the plain white mug and blowing into it before taking a tentative sip. Tony knew how crushing the feeling of losing everything could be, and he couldn‘t even imagine what it was for Thor. He was glad that Thor was getting the help he needed to try and work on his PTSD and depression and he wished for the god to be well soon.

Still, the flower on the living room table always managed to draw Tonys attention towards it, and Tony still wanted to find out more about the flower and its meaning. He knows that it’s just what it is, a get well soon flower from a new friend, but the meaning of him gnawed at him and wouldn‘t let him go. It ate at him slowly until he couldn’t take it anymore and he blurted out „do you know the meaning of the flower?“ He pointed at the flower behind Loki, as if it wasn‘t obvious enough what flower he was talking about, and Loki swung around to take a look at it.

When he turned back around, Lokis eyes were widened ever so slightly before his face took on a neutrak expression again, it went by so fast that Tony almost missed it. „Yes,“ he answered after a long pause.

„Oh,“ Tony exlaimed and then for the lack of anything else to relieve himself of the awkwardness he felt he was drowning in, he plopped himself down on his couch and motioned with his hand for Loki to do the same. So Loki did; right next to Tony. And their knees were touching and somehow Tony felt ever more comfortable just like this.

He pressed the invasive thought of the flower in his mind away, and asked „wanna watch some tv?“

Loki looked confused for a second, and Tonys hand was hovering above the remote that was resting on the living room table. Right next to the small vase with the flower, Tony noticed. „Why not,“ Loki finally said, and Tony moved ever so slightly to grab the remote and turned on the tv. And then they just sat there, watching tv in complete serenity with themselves. Two former enemies who bonded through battle.

A pair so completely different that they were almost the same again.

——

Over the course of a few weeks, months even, the two grew closer. They were good friends and relished in each others company. Loki would show up almost once a day at Tonys house and they would just spend the time they had together. The silence echoing between them was never weird; it was always comfortable and calming. Tonys nerves always settled down when Loki was around, simply his presence was enough to keep the demons in Tonys head at bay. And Tony hasn‘t had a nightmare in a while.

Peter, Pepper and Rhodey often dropped by as well and they all accomodated to Lokis seemingly constant presence around Tony, and they never questioned it. At first, Tony was greeted with wary glances and confused eyes, but they all got over it as soon as Loki made a lighthearted comment, prompting the air to lose the stiffness it was holding before. 

When it was just the two of them, Tony and Loki would often work on improving their gear together, uniting their powers and knowledge.. and maybe even a little bit of magic from Lokis side. 

The avengers headquarters were being rebuilt as well, and Tony and even Loki helped a lot in getting it done and as close as to the way it had been before it was destroyed by Thanos‘ spaceship. As soon as it was finished, Tony moved in, still not quite able to put his work and his team behind him. He wanted to be ready should something, or rather someone, like Thanos ever happen again.

One day, Tony woke up in his soft bed at the headquarters facing the big window overlooking the hangar and the forest surrounding them. After he sat up and stretched, his eyes seemed to drift over to his bedside table all on their own. Now there was another flower in the vase alongside the gardenia. Once again, Tonys face was painted in confusion as he asked Friday about it. She told him it was a carnation. „red carnations stand for deep romantic love and passion, sir,“ she informed him.

He sighed and laid back down with a small smile on his face.

He got up a few hours later, and Loki hasn’t shown up fot the day yet. He met Steve sitting at the dinner table, eating breakfast. No words were exchanged between them except for quick „good morning“‘s as Tony settled onto the seat beside Steves. Then they both continued to eat their breakfasts in complete silence.

Tony took the day for himself, mainly lying on the couch on his back and tinkering with a small device he was working on.

The day went by quickly, and Loki never showed up and Tony told himself that the worry and longing he was feeling was unjustified and unfair and buried it deep down.

So he went to sleep that day and, for once, he dreamt. Dreamt of the battle, and how he could have lost Peter again, and how it would have been his fault; dreamt of him failing in getting the stones, resulting in the deaths of billions - again, with nobody to blame except for him.

He tossed and turned in his bed and then he woke up, sweating and gasping and swallowing down a scream. And he felt a presence in the room with him. Loki was standing there, right in front of him. He explained unpromtedly „you were having a nightmare, so I came here.“

Tony was still breathing heavily „how did you—?“ 

„I felt it. I felt that you were in distresst and I came to look for you and protect you if need be.“

Tony sat up in his bed, and Loki sat down beside him, both facing the big window in the room. For the first time in weeks, Tonys had a nightmare. Coincidentally it was just when Loki hadn’t showed up for the day. But now he was here; he was sitting right next to him and their shoulders were touching slightly, and Tony looked at the two flowers again. „This one also from you?“

„Yes,“ Loki answered solemnly, his gaze still on the stars. „See that star? The big one,“ loki pointed his finger towards a star that was glowing brighter than any of the rest. „Yes,“ Tony answered, too tired and worn out by his dream to even question Lokis motives.

„That one is my favorite star,“ he explained, letting his arm rest at his side again

„Whats it called?“ Tony asked, not coherent enough to recall it on his own, even though he was sure he would know if he were fully awake.

„Sirius,“ Loki answered and then he felt a weight on his shoulder as Tony rested his head on it. At the same time, Tony took Lokis hand that was sitting on his lap into his hands and started fiddling with Lokis fingers. Lokis breath hitched before he caught himself again and begann to retell his story „when we were children, Thor and I would go adventuring all around Asgard and often found ourselves lost. This star was our guide back home, always. And we—„  
Loki stopped speaking when he heard the soft snore coming from his shoulder, and he smiled to himself as he looked at the two flowers he had given the other man. 

——

The next morning, Tony was alone in his room and another flower was sitting in the vase. Tony didn’t even have to ask before Friday told him it was a mallow; its meaning is „consumed by love“.

Tony smiled to himself and got up to make himself breakfast. He walked past their gym and noticed sounds coming from it; somebody was running on the treadmill. As curious as Tony always was, he took a peek inside inside and noticed Thor running on the treadmill. „Doing amazing, Thor,“ Tony called inside.

„Stark! Good morning!“ Thor called back cheerily, waving his hand quickly into Tonys direction. Tony noticed the bottle of water on the handle of the treadmill, and he sighed in relief before he left Thor on his own again. 

Tony continued his day tinkering on on his device, still keeping his work to a minimum. He didn’t even dare trying to put in actual work, since somebody was always around to stop him, telling him he still needed rest. It was as though his family had a sensor for when Tony was about to do something stupid.

In the late afternoon, Tony sneaked out of the house and drove to a nearby flowershop. He explained to the older lady at the register what this flower is supposed to mean and she gave him a big smile before she raised her index finger in realisation and slowly wandered around the store determinedly. She came back soon enough, carrying a single flower, and Tony thought it looked gorgeous. She handed it to him and as he took out his wallet, she covered his hands with her own and said „You don‘t have to, it‘s on the house.“ He gave her a small smile before he reached into his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. She tried to refuse but he insisted and, to Tonys delight, she accepted. „But do come back, sir,“ she had said with a big smile revealing her teeth. 

He waved to her on his way out and made his way back home, all the whole carrying one single flower.

Back at home, he went straight to his room, where Loki was already standing, looking out of the window with his arms at his back.

„Loki? What are you doing here?“ Tony asked, hiding the flower behind his back with one hand.

„I wanted to make sure you will not have a nightmare tonight.“ Loki answered honestly.

„That’s not necessary,“ Loki turned towards him when he said that, brows furrowed.

„I am aware,“ Loki stated. And Tony continued with „but im glad you‘re here,“ he made a small pause to think of what he should say next „I, uh, got you something.“

Loki tilted his head and stepped closer towards Tony. „You did?“

„Yes,“ Tony replied. And then he revealed the flower he had purchased, and Lokis eyes widened ever so slightly. 

Tony fiddled with the flower in his hands and then stretched out his arm for Loki to take it. 

Loki took it in amazement, holding it in his hands carefully, looking over it in awe and driving his fingers along the petals. It was an ambrosia. The lady at the store hadn‘t told him the exact meaning of the flower, but she assured him that his desired would love it. When he asked Friday in his car, she said that it stood for reciprocated love.

Loki seemed to know.

„I—," he paused „I didn’t know that you— thank you.“

„I didn’t know either until today,“ Tony answere, a slight tinge of nervousness in his voice.

Loki looked up at him with tears in his eyes, holding onto the flower as delicately as he could.

„May I kiss you?“ Loki asked.

Tony chuckled lightly before he answered with „of course, reindeer games.“

And Loki took a step closer and he leaned down as Tony leaned up, and Loki cradled one of Tonys cheeks in his free hand. Then their lips met, and everything felt right.

Had you told Tony a few months ago that he would fall in love with Loki, the god of mischief and trickster, his former enemy, he would have blasted you in the stomach. 

And now there were four flowers in the vase next to the bed the two new lovers were sleeping peacefully in. The flowers speaking a story of their own.

And Tony didnt have a nightmare that night as Loki held him in his arms and the light of the brightest star in the sky shone onto them unwaveringly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading! i hope you liked it and if you did, kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> my tumblr is @/hargrevees if you wanna come cry with me


End file.
